1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a collapsible food holding system and has particular utility in connection with holding and supporting food during preparation, cleaning or cooking.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Collapsible food holding systems are desirable for aiding in the preparing and cleaning of large, heavy or awkwardly shaped foods. Many people have dropped foods onto the ground, such as chickens, turkeys, hams, and the like while preparing them or cleaning them. This task can be very difficult for older, weaker or physically challenged people. The collapsible food holding system is a simple collapsible tool that would make these tasks easier for people.
While the known food holding devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a collapsible food holding system that allows holding and supporting food during preparation, cleaning or cooking.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved collapsible food holding system that can be used for holding and supporting food during preparation, cleaning or cooking. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the collapsible food holding system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding and supporting food during preparation, cleaning or cooking.